The Warmth
by salvalutionary
Summary: I was plagued with the visions of two faceless lovers caught beneath the crisp white sheets, their bodies entangled together while they lost themselves in the throws of passion. I had no idea what brought these on, but, you can sure as hell bet I am going to find out. !Synopsis not so great, but, alas, it is only temporary!


**Author's Note:**

** Oh, well hey there! I didn't see you standing over there. . . staring. Y'know that's really creepy and impolite, right? Oh-you do? Oh, well, then, Welcome! Hi, my name is Nina and this isn't actually my first fanfiction on this site, I've done a few but lost the email and passwords to my accounts so, yeah, ops; those fics probably aren't going to get finished. . . My bad? Nah, I'll probably re-write them. Anywho! This does actually happen to be my very first _X-Men _fanfiction and I hope that you all enjoy and that my character is believable and likable and all of that malarkey. So, please sit back, relax and I do hope that you enjoy your flight with us today.**

* * *

Content sighs, wandering fingers, giggles filled with elation and the sound of crisp sheets, fresh from the laundromat, rustling with the motion that the two shared beneath it. I'd been seeing these flashes for months now, at first they were just little tidbits of a sound or the distinct feeling of ones hands on various parts of my body that would immediately send chills throughout my entire being; and then they had begun to haunt my dreams, causing me to awaken in the middle of the night, my soft red cotton sheets clinging to my sweat-drenched form as I attempted to catch my breath and to cool down my increasingly warm temperature.

The flashes had come more and more as the last few days came to a close, I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, and for that, my personal and my work lives had gone completely down the drain. I don't know exactly how long it had been since such a thing had started, but never, in my entire twenty-six years of living, did I ever have the visions of two lovers in a heated embrace until now. I _needed_ to find a way to make these images fade from my mind, even when my eyes were open I could see the flashes, they were never in order, no matter how much I willed them to be so, just so that I could catch _one single glimpse_ of whom it was enfolded with one another, just so that I could find those people and figure out why in the hell I was envisioning them in such an intimate way. Not one moment did I get peace from the faceless offenders.

I rubbed my temples in clockwise movements as more visions came to me, always the same two people, always the same heated clinging of limbs, but not always the same bed or in the same way, I hated them. No, hate wasn't even good enough of a word for the assholes to ruined my life with their constant bouts of lovemaking, I absolutely _despised_ them. I wanted to take their neck's in between both of my hands and squeeze until their movements ceased and their eyes stared up at me without an ounce of life left held within their depths.

It was quite a demented fantasy, the constant ways that I imaged killing them and finally putting me out of my misery, but I didn't seem to care enough to chastise myself, I didn't feel a _damned_ thing whenever I pictured all of the horrendous acts that I could preform. All that I could manage to make myself feel is unresponsive, I knew that it was more than just wrong, but that still didn't seem to make me give a flying fuck and so, I just continued to ignore that small, sadistic part of my being and just focus on me getting where I needed to go.

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, that is where all this horrid vision business was sending me to, even if I had vowed never to set even one foot into that Mansion, even if my life had depended upon it and yet, here I was, currently on my way to that exact location. I didn't have anything against mutants or what the X-Men stood for, but I didn't exactly want to broadcast the fact that I was a sheep in wolves clothing, walking around as if I were as normal as the rest of the world. Pft, _normal_, nobody was honestly and truly normal, not even regular old human's, however, those who did not posses mutant abilities would disagree to this statement and rant and rave about how we are the abnormal ones. Right, we're _abnormal_, ugh, how I hated that word. I'd been called that more than my fair share of times since I was younger and would be stupid enough not to hide my mutation, but, of course, children are curious about the world around them and I was no different.

I sighed deeply, one of my hands ceasing in the movements about my temple to run down my face as I let out a slight raspberry at the thoughts that plagued my mine, the memories of when I was the bright eyed little girl who knew nothing of the true threat in the world. Being a mutant had been considered wrong for a long time now, but, I hadn't been able to grasp the reasoning behind it then, when my brain was still extremely under developed with young age and I didn't see it now, and I was past my development stage. I still couldn't understand all of the hate that mankind had against the likes of me, why it was so hard for many people to accept that we were here and we were not going to go away without a fight. We earned the right to live and breathe, we earned the right to walk down the street and not be afraid that someone is going to come charging at us with a rifle.

And yet, it was still such an issue for us to be out and about in the world, for us not to hide the special gifts that we had been born with. We were living just like the rest of humanity and yet, they thought it right to treat us as if we were the enemy? As if we were some Alien that was trying to take over their planet and use those without mutations as our slaves. Many of us had very little desire to take over the planet Earth, I can't say anything for _all _of mutant-kind, but, I can say for those of us who have no dark motives running about our heads every waking moment, that we sure as hell do not want to take over. We want to live peacefully with humanity, we wanted to be accepted for who we were, for what we were born with and they were born without. It was a continuous struggle, but we sure as hell lived through every single day, we sure as hell were not going to back down without a fight. _Mutant and Proud._

* * *

_#2 _**Pretty damned short, I know, but it is nearly 1a and I have to work early in the morning so this is where I am going to leave off. If you like it, I would highly appreciate some reviews. But, please, for all that is green and plentiful on this Planet, no flames; they'll just be deleted so I wouldn't waste your time. She'll be at the Institute next chapted, however, I do require at least ONE review on this chapter. That's really not asking too much, now, is it?  
**


End file.
